The Many Faces and Attitudes of Jellal Fernandes
by L-everlou
Summary: Lilou was simply wandering around in the woods, when she suddenly encounters a wild Pikachu- I mean, Jellal and the other versions of him, incarnate. Smexy times ensue, because... I mean, duh! It's Jellal! Contains half-rape, group sex, and sex in general.


**A/N: Well, let's just say that Lilou is you. I know how you like lemons, so... I got u one! : D  
Nah, but seriously. Lilou is your new name. Oh, btw. I used the ova version of Jellal and Mystogan. I named em' Ovaell and Ovagan. Should be obvious who is who. Also, I made the various versions of Jellal seem more perverted than they are, and... Well, you'll see. They aren't like themselves in bed. Personally, I enjoyed writing Mystogan in the most. AND ON TO THE STORY!**

Jellal pushed her roughly against the tree. "Agh! M-my magic won't work on you?!" Lilou exclaimed. But secretly, she was getting excited. This was Jellal! She knew she could've spewed something about Erza. She knew he was supposedly a bad guy. And she knew she should've been trying her hardest but... with everything that was going on, she just might end up enjoying his company to the fullest. "Hmmm... you have a lovely face..." The blunette commented, lifting her chin with his fingers. "Don't touch me..." she growled, pretending to be rebellious for the sake of foreplay. Keh! I like the spirit, little girl! What did you say your name was?" Jellal laughed. "I didn't say it, but it's Li. From now on, you won't get information out of me so easil-!" Jellal had cut her off by pressing his lips to hers. "I'm not interested in information. But I'm starting to like you~" He teased. "Naughty? You're the one who kissed me just know!" Lilou shouted. "Didn't hear you complaining, Li-chan." Jellal retorted.

He snapped his fingers, and several shapes flickered behind him. A note of fatigue registered in his eyes, but he quickly righted himself. "Right. Allow me to introduce my siblings." He began. "This is Mystogan, Seagrain, Ovaell, and lastly, Ovagan." He informed, gesturing to a different clone with each introduction. The trouble was... she couldn't tell the difference between them, besides choice in clothing. Even then, Ovaell and Ovagan wore the same school uniform. "W-what are you planning?" Lilou stuttered. "It'll come to you eventually." Ovaell smiled, slipping her coat off. "No, this is NOT happening. No way!" She gasped. But, again, she was mentally squealing in joy. The copies flashed identical smiles. "It won't hurt too much..." Mystogan (?) Reassured. "Please, don't..." Lilou begged. "Just this one time, please? We'll even let your friends go." Either Ovaell or Ovagan suggested. Speaking of which, where were her friends? Jellal caught her gaze, and pointed to a far off clearing. Several people stood with their back to them. "It's very simple, stay quiet, and I'll make sure they won't see us." He smiled, maliciously.

Lilou sighed. Of course. It was always her who messed up on missions, tripped in front of some cute boys, or… got raped in the middle of a mission. They were coming to investigate some disappearances in the area. Erza wanted to explore the woods first, because they heard about a dark guild that kept a base somewhere in the trees. They split up, of course. And she ended up being confronted by Jellal. She lasted about 3 minutes, having wasted her magic energy helping Natsu through his motion sickness on the train. In hindsight, she never should've helped him; she should've let him suffer through it… Something told her that she still would've been raped.

"Ovaell, move, I wanna suck on her nipple..." Ovagan immediately complained. "Don't be so outright, brother. Have some class." Ovaell lectured.  
"But..."  
"Could you please stop that?"  
"Stop what?"  
"Stop whining using my body!"  
"Your body?! I was here first!" Ovagan said, in dismay. Lilou was growing bored, but soon perked up when a hand trace her arm. Mystogan had kneeled by her side, as the remaining clones fought. "I won't keep you bored." He promised. Lilou sighed in relief. Seagrain had silently wormed his way around the two squabbling teens and in between her legs. Previously mentioned copy slid his finger over her thigh, studying her reaction. The girl let out a shaky breath, and closed her eyes. At some point, Seagrain had slipped his finger down too far, and had poked at her entrance. "Too close! T-too close!" Lilou had raised her voice while blushing furiously.

Seagrain pulled his finger away, and nodded at his equally silent companion. Mystogan had been kneading her small breasts, pulling and tugging on the clothed nipples. When he turned away, he noticed that Ovaell was on top of Ovagan, stripping his clothes. If you looked closely, you might've noticed the deep red blush that covered his face as he watched the twins proceed to shed their clothing. Jellal, who had been watching intently, grew bored of waiting. "Take off her clothes." He ordered. Seagrain nodded, and reached for her shirt, while Mystogan tugged on the waist of her pants. "Eep! P-please, no, no..." Lilou cried. Jellal grinned, sadistically. "I'm going to have fun with you, little girl." He declared. He moved in, and both Mystogan and Seagrain moved out of the way. He trailed a finger over her stomach and then slowly dragged it towards her hole. "And... You're wet already. Good job, brothers." Jellal taunted. Seagrain blushed and looked away.

"Crap, Ovaell!" Ovagan moaned. Lilou, Mystogan, Jellal and Seagrain stopped to gawk at the two excluded copies. Ovaell had clearly taken charge and had removed any fabric that separated them. Ovagan could only make various sounds of pleasure, as Ovaell licked and sucked on his twin's cock. Lilou stared at the slick pole that Ovaell was pleasuring and swallowing with ease. Maybe the size ran in the... family... if you could call it that. She felt renewed enthusiasm spread through her body, regardless. "... Where were we?" Jellal choked, ripping his attention away from the captivating moans. "You were about to fuck me." Lilou explained. Jellal nodded and lined himself up. Just as he was about to push in he heard another loud moan.

"N-no... O-Ovagan!" It appeared that Ovagan had somehow pinned Ovaell down and had plopped down onto Ovaell's thick shaft. "Nnn, fuck..." Ovagan huffed, as he took in the size and pleasure. "That looks so... incredibly... hot." Lilou stammered. Seagrain gave her an odd look, but Mystogan nodded. Jellal looked away. "Ignore them. Ovagan and Ovaell are constantly at it." He informed, resuming his position with his captive against the tree. "Fucking like rabbits, even when we have company." Seagrain sighed. "I-I think it's... somewhat arousing." Mystogan laughed, nervously. The three brothers began to fight, ignoring Lilou completely. Finally, Jellal snapped his fingers, and the horny teenagers disappeared. The three continued to argue, though. Lilou rolled over and leaned against the tree with her hands. "G-guys! Someone... please?" She pleaded. Mystogan noticed first, and immediately dashed over to her. "I'll take care of that! Here, lie on top of me... Jellal!" Mystogan called for the (other) blue haired teen as Lilou awkwardly climbed on top of Mystogan's mostly clothed body. He pulled his pants just below his crotch, freeing his erection from its confines.

Lilou paled slightly, but still plunged onto his dick. She made a slight noise of pain, and Mystogan reached a hand up to stroke her cheek, comfortingly. "Myst... lucky bastard..." Jellal growled. "This is lucky? Hold up, come here." Lilou ordered, beckoning Jellal forward. "But I wanna do Sea too... let's switch positions." Lilou decided. Mystogan complied, and got up so she wasn't facing the tree. "I don't know how to say this without sounding perverted... but I'll s-suck on one of you while the other fucks my ass, now." Seagrain nearly passed out from the corrupted words that spilled from her mouth. "You're so dirty for just a kid. Well, you've spent some time with fairy tail, I guess!" Jellal exclaimed, moving in front of her and slipping off his boots and pants. Lilou eagerly took his cock into her mouth. She looked behind her, where Seagrain looked on, unsure of what to do.

"Seeeeeeea, fuck me too!" Lilou whined, her voice muffled by Jellal's cock. "She's good at this, brother. It'll make you feel good~" Mystogan encouraged. "Honestly, I don't even know who's in charge here..." Jellal laughed, giddily. "Please... f-fuck me, Seagrain! Shit... Mystogan..." Lilou uttered, between moans. Seagrain hesitated, before dragging his gentlemanly self behind her. "Put it in, hurry..." Lilou heaved. The girl let out a long moan as the tip pushed into her. "Aaaahn... I'm gonna split in half..." she cried, tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Jellal quickly redirected her mouth onto his cock. Seagrain looked over the scene, feeling guilty and twice as good. The rest of his manhood slipped into her tight ass. Jellal rocked in tempo with Mystogan and Seagrain, pounding into the girl relentlessly.

She was enjoying it, but the pleasure was nearly driving her mad. She vented her mania on the massive rod in her mouth, sucking and jerking him to the overall rhythm. "You're... so good..." Jellal groaned. "I'm gonna... c-cum..." the wizard warned. Lilou nodded, but only opened her mouth to jack him off in her direction. With a final look of extreme confusion, Jellal came into her mouth. Some ropes of the thick substance ended up in her hair, and on her tits, but a majority was shot into her mouth. She swallowed and licked her lips. "Jellal you taste like cotton candy!" She commented, dipping a finger in the excess cum on her chest. Said wizard fell back into the grass.

"Li-chan... Li, I'm about to-" before he could finish the sentence, Mystogan blew his load into her dripping pussy. Lilou ran her fingers over the edge of his face mask, before yanking it off and placing a sweet kiss on his lips. When they broke for air, Mystogan was quick to snatch her lips again for another kiss. Seagrain had to deal with his perverted siblings watching him thrust into the small girl. Mystogan had pulled out, in order to lessen the stress on her body. "Sea-kun! Sea-kun! Harder, please, harder!" Lilou begged. "That won't hurt you? Are you sure?" Seagrain asked, in concern. Instead of a coherent response, she could only buck back onto him. "Stop, I'll cum..." Seagrain said in a flustered tone. "Cum inside of me, please?" She smiled, innocently. Seagrain slumped forward as his cum spilled into her ass.

"That was so... wrong." Jellal commented. "Li-Chan, you're only 12. I've done my research." Mystogan pointed out. "Didn't stop you from fucking me. And it sure as hell didn't stop me from enjoying it!" Lilou cackled. "Pervert..." Mystogan muttered, lost in his daydreams. "Seagrain, you felt so good inside me..." Lilou grinned at him. "I feel so dirty..." was his broken response. "And you, Jellal. Jellal Fernandes." She began, watching the smirk on his face grow even bigger. "I didn't cum yet. You tell me how some teenagers cum before me, and I'm only 12... Unless you wanna change the records?" Li taunted. Her face changed from a teasing look to a shocked expression. "What about my friends?" She asked, frantically. "Uh... whoops?" Jellal uttered. Behind them, Erza, Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy had immense nosebleeds. "It was him, he raped me!" Lilou cried, pointing to Jellal. Gray was about to say something, but ended up falling flat on his face. The rest of them followed suit.


End file.
